Finding Baby Bumblebee
by monkeys stole my bananna
Summary: Fans of Finding Baby Bumblebee it has returned i am BeeBees Girl and this is redone so read this one!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Its me Baby Bumblebee this is the fic Finding baby bumblebee redone! This is chapter number 1 ! Whoo lets get started! Criticism is welcome only tips and comments on how to help. No Flames!

( Me) I UNFORTUNANTLY DO NOT OWN IT NOT NOW OR EVER!

( Goes and cries in a corner)

* * *

It was a quiet day aboard the Artimus1 when all of a sudden someone yelled.

''Optimus sir, we have a problem! '' yelled Silverbolt as he ran to Optimus.

''What is it Silverbolt'' Prime asked as he looked at Silverbolt.

''It's the youth sector. It's under attack by the Decepticons!'' answered Silverbolt alarmed.

'' Who's attacking it?!" asked Optimus worried, he had a feeling but he hoped for once in his life that he was wrong.

'' I'm not sure, sir. I'll get Red Alert to get the youth sector on the screen ''Silverbolt said.

At that moment, as if summoned, Red Alert came in the room.

''You needed me Optimus, sir?'' he asked.

''Yes, I need the youth sector on the screen now." said Optimus demanded, now in Prime mode.

''Understood sir, but it may take a few minutes." Red Alert said as he walked to the computer.

Meanwhile at the Youth Sector,

''Lord Megatron, all the Sparklings have been eliminated."said Megatron's ever so faithful (note sarcasm) second in command bot, Starscream.

''Good. Now, let's leave before the Autobots get here.'' Megatron said smirking gleefully while taken a quick look around the place, making sure they did enough damage.

In Artimus 1,

''Optimus, sir...'' Red Alert said in a horrified tone.

"Oh Primus…."Optimus stated as he stare at the screen. "The Youth Sector."

Red Alert sighed as he looked back on the screen.

What they saw horrified. Every bot that was in the room stared at the once glorious home of the Sparklings. Now what is left of the sector was burning in black flames. Walls fell, bodies of the caretakers lied in the burning ash, holes in their spark chambers. What was worse, tiny protoforms lied everywhere, once vibrant colors, now dulled.

''Red Alert, I want to transwarp! Now! '' commanded Optimus.

''Yes sir, everyone get ready and...NOW." said Red Alert as he beamed them to the Youth Sector.

Youth Sector,

''Sir, I suggest we split up. Look and see if any sparkling made it out alive." suggested Ironhide as they arrived at the Youth Sector.

''Yes." Said Optimus. "I want Jazz, Ironhide and the twins to help searching and the rest of you, I need you to stay here and be ready if we need any help. Ratchet and Red Alert, I need you two to prepare the med bay if we need it, understood?'' Optimus stated.

Outside of the ship.

''Oh .. my.. Primus..'' Ironhide muttered as they landed on the planet.

''Let's get looking. I want the twin to look in the nursery, Ironhide look in the east sector, Jazz with me." Said Optimus.

''Hey Sunny, I don't think any sparkling made it. ''SIDESWIPE said gravely as they arrived in the nursery.

''I know Sideswipe, I don't think so either. We have to keep looking we might find something '' Sunstreaker said as he looked around.

''Do you think the sparklings were offlined painfully?'' Sideswipe asked.

'' I do not know and I don't want to know, Sideswipe." Said Sunny as he looked around the blacked nursery.

Sunstreaker stopped as he saw something. 'A Sparkling !' He thought. Sunny ran to it and bent down.

''Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker yelled. "Here's a sparkling! It's offlining!''

Sideswipe came over to Sunstreaker and looked at the offlining sparkling. ''Sunny, there's nothing we can do anything for it.''

''I guess you're right." Sighed Sunny as he watched the sparkling offline in his hands.

''Let's go and find Optimus and the others. There's nothing left here." Said Side.

''I can't believe Megatron did this. They were all defenseless.'' Optimus said with a sigh.

''Optimus... Megatron is just an evil Decepticon. You can't blame yourself.''

Jazz said trying to comfort their soft sparked leader.

'' Prime.. look maybe we will find a sparkling.."

''I can only hope you're right, Jazz..'' Optimus said Despairing.

'_I can't believe those slagheads did this! If I find out who did this, I will _-' Ironhide began, before was pulled from his thoughts when he heard some something snap and chirp, somewhat weakly and pitiful.

''Who's there?!'' yelled Ironhide while scanning the area. He picked up an energy signal. '_Prime we got trouble over here.' H_ide said over the com-link.

'_Understood_ _'Ironhide, I'm coming.' _Said Optimus.

Ironhide went over to analyze to understand what the noise was, but he knew that it wasn't a Decepticon it was too... soulful. Next thing he knew, he was being attacked by a blur of yellow and black.(Guess who!)

A few moments later, Prime arrived with Jazz and the twins who met up with them half way there. ''Ironhide?" Asked Prime, alarmed, when he did not see his weapon specialist.

''Look what I've found." Grinned 'Ironhide as he came out from behind of a wall.

Everyone stared at what Ironhide held. A pair of tiny blue optics looked at them frightened.

Jazz and the twins stared ….stared...and stared some more then yelled ''**NO WAY?!**"

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

I'm alive!

Like I said comments and criticism is welcomed see some thing wrong please tell me!

Have ideas? Tell me I love them! Reviews make me happy.

(Narrator: See you next time on Dragon Ball Z!

(ME)Hey! Wrong story! Get out of here!

(Narrator leaved through magic door that appeared Grumbling)

(Me) Review comment Criticism** but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Italics – Thoughts

Breem – 8.3 Earth minutes

Joor – About 6.5 Earth hours

Orn – About 13 Earth day

Vorn – About 83 Earth years

"No way!'' Jazz and the twins exclaimed in Ironhides' hands was a black and yellow sparkling.

"Yo hide is that what I think it is?'' Sunstreaker asked. "No it's a yellow and black energon cube... OF COARSE IT'S A SPARKLING! '' Ironhide yelled with a miffed look.

''Thank the Primes it's a sparkling '' Sideswipe murmured.

'' Jazz, I want you to go and get the ship and tell Ratchet and Red Alert to get med bay ready for the sparkling. "Optimus said. " Understood, sir.'' Then he took off in his Alt mode

[In case you're wondering he's a _Bugatti Veyron Super Sport_ ]

Turning to Ironhide Optimus asked, "Now, Ironhide is the sparkling injured?'' "No sir I think he's just scared. Found him underneath his caretakers shell. He fell trying to hide this little one. Looks like he did not offline in vain." Ironhide said softly. Optimus sighed sadly looking at the blackened shell of a mech, who was holding his hands to his spark chamber. He looked over to the twins who were silent. '' Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, I want you two to go and search the rest of the area in case any more sparklings are here and look if there is any more signs of the Decepticons. I want you back in the ship in ½ Joor. Understood? " Optimus said. "Understood sir," the twins said together transforming and rolling out at high speed.(Sunstreaker- Koenigsegg Agera R Sideswipe- Hennessey Venom GT)

"Prime do you think anymore sparklings made it?" Ironhide asked. "Honestly …. I don't know, I don't think any more made it I'm surprised that this one made it out with only a few scratches and dents."Optimus said. He and Ironhide looked down at the tiny sparkling who was sitting quietly in Ironhides hands, tiny shivers ran down his frame.

'_Optimus sir, the ship is on the way it will arrive in about in 1 joor if you stay at your __current position.' _Jazz said over his com link

. '_Understood Jazz, Prime out.' _

_"_Ironhide the ship will be here in about _1 joor_. Make sure the sparkling will not be frightened of the ship "As he finished saying that sentence he heard a very aggravated and irritated Ratchet. **"** PRIME!GET THAT SPARKLING ON THIS SHIP NOW OR SO HELP ME PRIME OR NOT!" Ratchet blared over the intercom. Sighing Optimus said ''Let us go before Ratchet blows a pipe.''\

_ 'I HERD THAT!_' Ratchet yelled over the com link.

_'Twins back to the ship' __Prime said over his com link while going towards the Artimus 1. _

_-BACK ON THE SHIP-_

''Is everyone on the ship.'' Hot shot asked. "Yes, we need to leave now in case any Decepticons come looking for sparklings." Optimus said going towards the med-bay. He looked back at the desolate planet with a feeling of mourning over the once bright, happy and peaceful planet. Once it was the most wonderful planet. Sparklings ran everywhere, trying to out run there keepers, some snuggling against each other, always filled with sounds of chirping of sparklings, playful screeching. Now the planet was black with spots of pink/purple, spilled energon, now it was silent, barren wasteland. Remorsefully, he watched it get farther and farther away.

-IN THE MEDBAY-

"Sooo…. doc bots, is the sparkling going to be OK?'' Sunstreaker asked looking at the sparkling on the medical berth, who was staring back at him [LOL it's a starring contest! sorry on with the story] "Yes, he just had a few scratches and dents but he's good as new." Red alert said. Just then Optimus came in.

"Hey Prime! Red just said that the sparkling is going to just fine!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said happily. "Well that is good news. Ironhide I must speak to you privately. Optimus said going into his large office.

- In the office—

Ironhide, I have spoken to Ratchet and Red alert and I would like you to be bee's guardian since he has become attached to you. I'm sure the Decepticons know that \the sparkling is alive because the twins reported me that they saw Ravage running to barricade who was going to the Decepticons ship " THE DEVISTATOR ''. Prime said

Ironhide looked like he was about to go on a murderous rampage "Prime … yes I will be the sparklings guardian Ironhide said. Walking back into the med bay, the sparkling was trying to climb Ratchets leg but failing and landing and his aft with a squeak of surprise. Now everyone was laughing at the sparkling because he was now running{the best he could} trying to get Sunstreaker, who had poked him in the sides to discover he was ticklish!

"Hey Prime what about a designation?" Jazz said, ever present." Once when I was on patrol on the outer galaxy, found a planet the dominant species called earth. The Sparkling reminds me of a thing called a Bumblebee. It a'nt afraid to take on someone 100 times its own size. I think it fits!

Optimus and Ironhide looked at each other remembering the report Jazz gave them about this planet called Earth. The bots looked at the sparkling who was still trying to get Sunstreaker but was still wobbling on his short legs. Both agreed and contacted the other bots that know of the sparklings presence all agreed after a little explanation of what a Bumblebee was.

Deciding to save Sunstreaker from the wrath of the FEARSOME sparkling Ironhide picked him up twittering and all and asked Prime. "Well new I think it's time to introduce Bumblebee to the rest of the ship, what do you say? Chuckling Prime said '' I believe your right lets go everyone." Every one left the med-bay and went to the command center.

Ok ppl theirs the new 2ed chapter I will try type the 3ed chapter tonight bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but collage forms are longer than I expected...here is the 3ed chapter with the twins and bee {oh boy this can't be good} ^^ -

When Prime and the others got into the command center Ratchet decided to go for a recharge. {Don't worry it will get better.} Optimus needed to explain Bumblebee to the rest of the crew without Bumblebee getting overwhelmed, so he asked the twins to care for him. Of course the twins were overjoyed. The others not so much. Not arguing with the others in the room, he handed them Bumblebee and they ran off.{oh boy this should be fun. O.o}

"Prime I hope know what you just did." Ironhide said looking out the way the twin ran off. ''What"He asked. "You just gave Bumblebee to those fragen twins!"Ironhide Exclaimed."I know. I need to go into the conference room and report to everyone about Bumblebee. You stay here and help Jazz."

"Yes sir." Ironhide said walking to Jazz.

_ With the twins_ {oh no ^^]

The twins were in Ratchets room. "OK bee we are going to teach you a lesson from Sunnies and Sides books of pranks, You just sit there and watch us work our magic" Sideswipe said while they finished painting something. Bee innocently clicked and clapped happily.

-In the conference room-

''Optimus Prime sir, is it true that we have a sparkling aboard the Artimus?" Prowl asked {he's the second in command.}

"Yes it is true, his name is Bumblebee and Ironhide will be his guardian. He is about a Vorn – About 83 Earth years And I requisite you all to be on the lookout with him around. Understood." He commanded.

- Ratchets Room-.

"Hey Bee can you hold this." Sunny asked handing him a pink paint brush.''

Hey Sideswipee I think this our best work ever. Wouldn't you think?'' Sunny asked while looking down.

" Why yes I thin-'' before Sideswipe could finish what he was saying they saw Ratchet waking up from his recharge.

" Oh. No. umm…BEE, me and sunny got to go so umm …BYE!" Sideswipe yelled while running out the door with Sunstreaker. Leaving Bee alone in the Hatchets room.

When Ratchet was awake he looked down and saw Bee pointing at his foot laughing and running out the door .Looking at his foot him and saw that his foot was painted pink jumping up and running after Bee he called Prime over his comm. Link._" OPTIMUS! Command Center! NOW!" _Then resumed yelling …

{cover your ears folks!}

"Bumblebee get back here now!" He yelled "I'm going to wring your little neck!" Not that he really would, he had already fell under Bumblebees spell.

-THE COMMAND CENT ER-

"Yo hide you here that." Jazz said listening to the sounds of large fast approaching footsteps getting closer. Until…

BAM! The doors of the command center flew open revealing a very colorful Ratchet and bee running behind Jazz and Ironhide.

"Where are those slagging twins!" Ratchet yelled in a quite menacing manner. {lol}

"What's wrong Hatchet." Jazz said with a smirk.

"WHATS WRONG?! LOOK AT ME!'' Ratchet yelled. "IM NEON PINK AND BLUE THANKS TO THE TWINS, AND THAT LITTLE BUG!

"How do you know that Bumblebee did this?" Ironhide asked.

"He was in my room holding a pink BRUSH!"

Just then Optimus Prime came in.

"Ratchet why did you paint yourself pink and blue?" Asked the recharge deprived Prime. ''I didn't that little pain in my aft did" Ratchet said pointing to Bumblebee.

"Now Ratchet I don't think Bee did this, he just learned to run. Now you think he can paint you in a Breem – 8.3 Earth minutes?" Prime started" but who does enjoy to pull pranks on you?"

With twitching optics Ratchet yelled "Sunstreaker, Sunstreaker, get you afts over here now!" Hesitating the twins stepped forward.

"I believe you two have some cleaning to do." Ratchet said leaving the command center with the twins following him fearing the wrath of the wrench welding hatchet.

"Bumblebee can you come here for a moment. I wish to speak with you "Optimus said lowering his hand for him to climb on. Bee Grab his thumb to steady himself Optimus raised him to Optic level he began to talk.

"Bumblebee I don't want you to do anything that Ironhide, Jazz, or I would not approve of, even if the twins say it was.''Prime said softly. Bee clicked and then yawned. Chuckling Optimus said to Ironhide

."I believe it's time for a certain little bots recharge." So he gave Bee to Ironhide he went into his room. Ironhide put Bumblebee into his crib Red alert made very quickly and Bee went into recharge within seconds with his favorite bot watching over him.

_'Now we have something new to protect. Watch out Megatron."_Optimus and Ironhide thought. Only Ironhides thoughts were a_**little**_ more violent.

OK guys that's all I got please review if you have and ideas on what the next chapter should be about I need it to be family centered.

_Later people_

-luv ya ppl-


End file.
